A Muggle Song
by ONIX-21
Summary: After a long day of babysitting Harry will not go to sleep, its up to Sirius and Remus to sing the little baby to sleep. Not Slash


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or 'Hush Little Baby'.

**Summary:** After a long day of babysitting Harry will not go to sleep, its up to Sirius and Remus to sing the little baby to sleep.

**A/N:** My first Harry Potter story. I love stories where Sirius and Remus look after Harry and I thought I'd just write this little one-shot when the idea came to me. Hope you like it.

* * *

It had been a long day, while James and Lily Potter were out for the first time since their baby was born, Sirius and Remus were babysitting their best friend's son.

Remus had always been the most responsible of all of their friends while Sirius had always been the least. Sirius and James had been best friends when they attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it was thought that neither of the two best friends would ever grow up.

However, in their last year at Hogwarts James became more mature and finally managed to win a date with Lily Evans, a girl he'd been asking out repeatedly for years.

After their graduation from Hogwarts James and Lily married, had a beautiful baby boy Harry and proceeded to name the playful Sirius Black 'Godfather'. Sirius had at first felt very apprehensive about being given such a responsibility but his doubts faded as soon as he held his Godson, _his Godson!_ In his arms.

Sirius and his and James other best friend Remus Lupin were always visiting the Potter household to play with little Harry and this is how we find them now, trying hopelessly to put the baby to bed after a full day of playing games, both Muggle and Wizarding, while James and Lily spent some much needed quality time away together.

The little nursery, decorated in soothing colours of Cream and Sky Blue, with Wizarding pictures on the walls that move and the ceiling charmed to look like the night sky, much like the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, was the perfect place for baby Harry to have a peaceful sleep. Unfortunately, as Sirius and Remus discovered, Harry Potter was wide awake.

Remus had just placed Harry in to his cot and pulled his blanket over him as Sirius handed the baby his favourite toy, a small stuffed shaggy black dog that holds a striking resemblance to Sirius' Animagus form of a Grim-like dog, but Harry just looked up at his Godfather and his 'Uncle Moony' with his bright emerald green eyes.

"Okay Harry, its time for all little babies to go to sleep" said Remus tiredly. Sirius yawned and said "That's right, listen to Uncle Moony. Close your eyes" but Harry just smiled up at them. Sirius sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"I don't get it. How can this kid be so hyper? I'm practically dead on my feet". He said exasperated.

"I don't know, but if he's not asleep by the time Lily gets home she'll kill us". Remus paused. "No actually I'll blame it on you then she'll leave me alone". He replied.

"Hey!" Shouted Sirius indignantly with Harry giggling at them both. "Okay, I have an idea".

"Oh Merlin save us all" Remus pleaded quietly.

"No, no listen, we just turn our backs" Sirius grasped Remus' shoulder and turned them both around "we won't play with him and when we turn back around he'll have gotten bored and gone to sleep". Said Sirius diplomatically.

Remus raised an eyebrow in disbelief but was too tired to argue and did what his friend said begging this bizarre plan would work. With their backs to Harry they listened for any sound from him for a few moments and when all they heard was silence they turned around to face Harry believing it had worked only for them both to sigh loudly when they saw Harry standing in his cot, holding on to the bars, waving and giggling at them.

"Now what?" asked Sirius as he tried to make Harry lay back under his blanket. Remus was about to reply, stating that he had no ideas when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small book on the little desk next to the bed. It was a book of Muggle nursery rhymes. He picked it up, showed it to Sirius and asked "How about we try this?".

Sirius yawned again and said "I'll try anything". Remus opened the book to the first rhyme, called 'Hush Little Baby', spread it out on the desk, slumped in to a big comfy chair he had just conjured with his wand and said to Sirius "After you", as he pointed at the book.

Sirius scowled at his friend briefly then picked Harry up and cradled him in his arms. As he looked at the book he flicked his gaze over the first few lines quickly and decided to change the rhyme a little. He swayed Harry gently in his arms as he sang.

"_Hush little Harry, don't say a word._

_Goddaddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,"_

"Do mocking birds sing Moony?" Sirius asked suddenly. "Not really sure". Replied Remus from where he was sat watching Sirius with a small smile.

"_Goddaddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring"_

"Yes, a really big one" Said Sirius.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass _

_Goddaddy's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_And if that looking glass gets broke,"_

"What's that Muggle superstition? Seven years bad luck?" Sirius asked thoughtfully. "Don't worry Harry I'll protect you".

"_Goddaddy's gonna buy you a billy goat" _

"What on earth would he want one of those for?" Sirius asked confused, then shrugged and carried on singing.

"_And if that billy goat won't pull_

_Goddaddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull turns over_

_Goddaddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover"_

"But he doesn't need a dog called Rover, he's got one called Padfoot". Harry giggled in response.

"_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, _

_Goddaddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart" _

"This Muggle thing is really weird, right Moony?" asked Sirius. Remus' laughter was his only reply.

"_And if that horse and cart falls down _

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town" _

Sirius finished the song quietly as he noticed that Harry was finally asleep. "It worked Moony" he said happily as he looked over at his friend, but Remus couldn't respond as he was trying to hold in his laughter. Sirius narrowed his eyes and scowled at his friend while at the same time a blush had worked its way across his face. He 'humphed' and turned to put Harry to bed.

Remus regained control of himself and stood beside Sirius as they gazed at the peacefully sleeping Harry. "Wish Lily and Prongs had been able to see that" Remus laughed quietly.

"Ha, ha, well it worked didn't it?" Sirius replied. Remus clapped Sirius on the shoulder, smiled and said "Yeah, great work".

"Thank you. . . well I always knew my singing was brilliant" said Sirius with his nose in the air. Remus snorted softly and gazed down at Harry. He was curled up under his blanket clutching his Padfoot-look-a-like toy to his chest with a small smile on his soft little face.

"Merlin, he's so cute" breathed Sirius. Remus smiled softly and nodded in agreement. So they continued to gaze at little Harry Potter until James and Lily returned, thinking of how much they both loved that precious baby and vowing to protect him at all costs.

_________________

The End

_________________

**A/N: **Well, I love the family relationship between Sirius, Harry and Remus and I like reading stories where you see interaction with a baby Harry before that night on Halloween.

So the idea for this just sort of popped out as I was going to bed last night at about 12:30. I had some how gotten 'Hush Little Baby' stuck in my head and had just before been thinking about Harry Potter and suddenly instead of 'Hush Little Baby' it became 'Hush Little Harry' and since I love Sirius/Harry bonding (not slash) I started imaging Sirius singing the song/rhyme to baby Harry and started rearranging the words as I went then I thought it would be fun if I add Remus because I love him too and then . . . TA DA!! I had the basic outline of a story.

Well I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing it :D

I'm a little nervous about it and would like to know what you think so please leave a review. xx


End file.
